the sister bond of freezerburn
by whiterosekid
Summary: yang and Weiss are out one day fighting Grimm in the forest near beacon and Weiss is hurt yang's rushes Weiss to the infirmary after destroying the thing that hurt Weiss, sisterly yang fluff you have been warn that this fic has been made at 1:30 in the morning.


**Whiterosekid. Hey y'all here we are again i know i have other stories to finish but this idea came to me all of a sudden thanks to my brain**

 _Brain. Hey know this was not my ideas this was your muse plan_

 _ **Muse. hey i resent that remark**_

Me and _brain_ in union _:_ no you don't you are that remark

 _Me: anyway let's get to the story doing the disclaimer is dadada weiss schnee_

 _Weiss. Do I have too?_

 _Me:yes please weiss i'll give you a blueberry frozen yogurt ice cream home made_

 _weiss : fine whiterosekid does not own rwby now can i have that ice cream also you realize that your muse build this on lies and betrayals right_

 _Me: sure hands over a bowl of ice cream to weiss also snow queen thanks for reminding me muse how could you do this to me you used me for your your own gain building this on lies and betrayal_ _ **LIES AND BETRAYALS**_

 _ **Muse yeah too late now though**_

 _ **Me**_ : dear oum

Yang saw from the corner of her eyes the beowolf coming to strike her but couldn't turn away from the 4 beowolf's she was fighting her arms were tiring from the never ending enemies when from above came a flash of white weiss schnee had jump down and attack the beowolf slaying the grimm.

Thanks weiss yang cried out

Be careful you brute weiss replying noticing she was running low on dust.

Weiss took the brief time to scan the battlefield yang was defeating the last of her opponents when a boarbatucks attacking yang who had taken the last of the grimm and turning around to attack the alpha beowolf. Yang heard a scream of pain and after defeating the alpha beowolf turn around. What she saw was weiss on the ground bleeding from a wound and a boarbatucks turning around and moving to kill her.

Yang felt an overwhelming amount of anger and fear override her mind in 1 second she had appear her eyes blood red,hair on fire and looking like an avenging angel she struck the grimm killing it with one blow to its head hitting it so hard she caved its kull in through the armor plating. Yang quickly pick up weiss and ran to the hall of beacon be grateful that they were in forever fall she quickly flood her aura into weiss with just enough to make sure her bones didn't break she jump off of trees reaching the cliff and landing without breaking stride to the infirmary

Help nurse help cried yang in full fear for the precious cargo in her arms.

What's the problem said the nurse before she got a glimpse of the heiress.

Quick put her down on the cot said the nurse

After a hour of treating the heiress the nurse told yang that weiss was awake

and asking for her.

Weiss was prop up by pillows here injuries bandage up and pale from the loss of blood.

Hi yang are you alright?

Am i alright what about you i'm sorry weiss i should been paying more attention to you, are you sure you're okay? Worried the brawler.

I'm fine yang dont worry ok i'm just glad i didn't lose a member of my family today. The heiress said with a smile on her face.

I'm glad too that i didn't lose a sister today said yang with relief in her voice and lilac eyes.

Ill let you rest ok weiss good night said yang with a soft smile

Good night yang replied weiss.

Yang walk out the door with a glance back to see the other girl asleep with a peaceful expression on. Yang turnaround made a promise that never again will she let her sister in their down again and that no one will ever harm her again.

Me: well that was warm and fuzzy this is sisterly freezerburn where weiss gets hurt and while she and yang is on a mission with pov change review and tell me how i did.

This is the first time i wrote about yang's character.

Brain and muse: bye for now

Me oh no you guys get back to making those cupcakes for team rwby

Muse and brain: yes sir bye for now


End file.
